Rainy Day
by WritingRowlet
Summary: Little Hiro is having a bad day! It's RAINING and ruining everything he wanted to do! Though, is the rain really as bad as he thinks it is?


Little Hiro sat in the window sit of the living room clutching his lone Hawkeye action figure in his tiny fist. He stared out the window through glaring eyes. The dark, dismal sky cried hard against the window and outside walls, taunting Hiro with its rhythmic pour.

It wasn't fair! He and Tadashi were going to go play outside! Now they were stuck inside for the entire Saturday because it was apparently too cold for little boys to puddle-jump. Stupid October.

"Tadashiiii!" Hiro whined, hopping off the window seat and dragging his feet toward his brother. Tadashi didn't turn away from the TV; instead he gave his brother a grunt to let him know he was listening. "Ta-da-shi!" Hiro fussed at his brother's feet with his little fists on his waist.

"I'm listening," Tadashi mumbled, still refusing to turn his head in his brother's direction.

Hiro huffed in annoyance and crawled up on the sofa. He pushed Tadashi's arm off his lap and plopped himself down across Tadashi's knees. "Why's it raining?" he asked.

"Because the air has too much moisture," Tadashi answered through his palm. He really wished Hiro would let him get through one episode _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ for once.

"That makes no sense," Hiro mumbled as he rolled over, "Won't that make more moist-air?"

"I dunno, Hiro," Tadashi answered, shrugging off the new question.

"Yes you do! You know everything, Tadashi!" Hiro gloated, smacking his dumb brother's chin with his Hawkeye. "You gotta know everything!"

"Nuh-uh," Tadashi looked down at him, snatching the action figure and gently tapping Hiro's forehead with it, "That's Aunt Cass's job, knucklehead."

" 'M not a knucklehead…" Hiro grumbled, taking his action figure and hopping off his brother. He ran upstairs and jumped on his bed to peer out the window as if it wouldn't be raining there. Sure enough, though, the rain was still pounding against his window. Hiro sighed loudly and fell back on his comforter. He grabbed the ends of the blanket and wrapped them tightly around his small body. His sock clad feet curled round his pillow as he let out a scream that was only muffled slightly by the fabric. Oh, how he _hated_ rainy days!

Hiro released the covers and dragged himself to his feet. He plopped down in front of his toy bin and sifted through the various plastic or plush items. Nothing seemed entertaining, not even the slightest bit. Well, until he found a microphone. Curious, Hiro yanked up on the cord attached to the microphone until a machine came out with it. It was a mustard yellow with the microphone's top being red and all the buttons were primary colors. Hiro was about 96% he had never seen this toy a day in his 6 years of life.

He checked for batteries and switched on the device, jumping when it spoke. "Let's rock this party!" it chimed, the buttons all glowing and the black screen scrolling text that went by too quickly for Hiro to properly catch it all. He fumbled with the buttons until he found the one command he enjoyed: the voice-modifier. He ran down the stairs and hid at the side of the railing, snickering.

Tadashi was growing concerned for his brother. The little boy rarely ever spent this long away from him unless he was mad. And he was pretty sure Hiro had never, _ever_ been this quiet for this long. Suddenly, a low voice pulled him from his thoughts.

" _Tadashiiiiiiiiiiii!_ " the voice bellowed loudly. It sounded quite mechanical…

Tadashi got up just as a low cat meow sounded and whispering came from the stairs. He smirked and leaned over his brother, who looked up at him with a guilty look. What'cha got there, Hiro?"

"Nothin'!" Hiro squeaked. He ran up the steps with his toy thunking against the steps all the way up. Tadashi shook his head and picked up an irritated Mochi. Hiro threw himself onto his bed in a giggle-fit. That was the funniest thing that had happened the entire morning! He had to try it on Aunt Cass!

Sneaking down the steps past Tadashi, Hiro made his way to the café. He hid under the checkout counter as he tried to repress his laughter. He switched on the machine and clicked the green button that would lower his voice.

When Cass pushed open the kitchen door and made her way toward a few customers, Hiro spoke. " _Caaaaaaaass!_ " he moaned, trying to make himself sound like a ghost. " _Choco miiiiilk!_ "

Cass looked around for where the voice was coming from. She couldn't find the source, not until a low set of giggles sounded. She looked down and spotted her nephew, snickering as she stepped over to him. "Now what's this little monster doing here? I thought the exterminator said all little beasts were gone!" she teased, stooping down and picking up the boy.

Hiro laughed and clung to her sleeves, "They would be if they got choco milk!"

"That's all it takes?" Cass asked in astonishment. "Well, let's try it!" She carried Hiro off to the kitchen and set him on the counter so she could find a sippy cup. She poured in milk and added chocolate powder, mixing the two well before screwing on the lid of the Spiderman cup. Hiro took the cup and sucked on it, laughing when Cass picked him up and carried him out facing forward in her outstretched arms. Milk dribbled down his chin as he laughed, though it wasn't like Hiro cared.

"Why don't you go play with Tadashi and Mochi, little man?" Cass suggested, nudging Hiro up the steps to the house. Hiro nodded and went up to find his brother. Maybe Tadashi would want to play, now!

Upstairs, Tadashi had just finished a second episode of _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ Hiro looked up at him from the top of the steps, grinning before running over to his brother with his milk in one hand.

"Dashi!" Hiro squealed, scrambling up his brother's leg and into his lap. "We should play!"

Tadashi nodded, "What'chu wanna play?"

"Monster!" Hiro giggled. The brothers got up and stomped around the living room together while trying to "take over" SanFransokyo. Tadashi at one point picked up Hiro and tossed him onto a chair, tickling the boy mercilessly. Hiro bit at his hands and kicked at Tadashi's stomach to try and get him to stop, but to no avail. After a while they peaked out the window and noticed it had stopped raining.

"Wanna go ask Aunt Cass if we can go outside, Hiro? Since that's what you wanted to do all morning?" Tadashi asked.

Hiro shook his head, plopping back on the cushions. "Naptime…" he yawned. Tadashi smiled and sat beside him, allowing the little boy to crawl onto his lap and curl up. They both fell asleep before they could realize it started to snow. Maybe rainy days weren't as bad as Hiro thought; they just needed more help to be fun.

 **It's been a while since I wrote for BH6!**

 **Review and Favorite if you enjoyed, though!**


End file.
